Can't Make You Love Me
by Lilac
Summary: K, song fic to, you guessed it, Britney Spears's Can't Make You Love Me. Kinda hard to explain, but Mimi, Joe and Izzy are the main charaters.


K, I'm back! I'd like to say thank you, to all of you wonderful people who supported me throught my very short time of depression. Thank you so very much. And to the people who read the horrible crap I put out for all of you, blesss you, even if you don't review it. Now, for the song fic.

Here we go. Another midnight song fic. My exact words when I thought about doing this were "Another midnight song fic comin' up. God, help the poor, pitiful, innocent souls of the ff.n reviewers." Then I wrote this. Kind of a Izzy/Mimi/Joe triangle, in a way. Anywho, read if you dare, and review if you are another victim of my works. ::grins evilly:: I will use stars from today when I need them, since I don't know what stars will be there in the future.

d/c: I don't own digimon, Britney Spears or any of her songs. 

__

I'm just a girl with a crush on you

Mimi sighed. She had stayed awake half the night thinking about a particular blue haired boy. 'Why? Why me?' Mimi asked herself as she began to sob into her pillow.

__

I don't care about money,

it doesn't give me half the thrill.

"Mimi! You'll get 3,000$ if you sing in Odiba on Thursday!" Her manager ran up to her excitedly."Thursday? Oh sorry, but I agreed to meet up with a friend then, really sorry." Mimi replied.

__

To the thought of you honey,

so tell me that you want me still.

'The way his hair falls all over his eyes, the way her smiles, the way he worries, oh this guys is perfect! I can't believe I know someone as wonderful as him!' Mimi thought, falling dreamily on her bed.

__

If only I could trade the fancy cars,

for a chance today, it's incomparable.

"Here Mimi. Here's the studio." Joe said, his hand in the direction of it. 'He was so nice to walk me here. I have to tell him.' She thought.

"Joe?" She asked. "Hm?' He replied. She suddenly became tongue tied. "Um, uh,well....." She couldn't say it. Not then. "See you tomorrow!" She waved cheerfully as she entered the studio.

__

I might be sitting with the movie stars,

everybody will say that I have it all.

"Oh! Mimi! You are my role model! Will you please sign this?" A breathless girl came up to her. Mimi smiled cheerfully. "Sure, What's your name?" She asked, taking her latest album for the girls hands and taking a pen from her purse.

"Idiko." Idiko looked about ready to faint. But never the less, Mimi signed it cheerfully, putting a little happy face after "To Idiko. Luv, Mimi Tachiawa."

"Om my gosh! Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed, running off to find someone. Mimi smiled. She really did have the best of fans. She had her fans, friends, family, money and a well known name. But she was denied the thing her heart truly ached for the most.

__

But I can't make you love me,

Is it my life or the things I do?

Mimi sighed. She had another round of tennis. Her manager said that she 'Had to be physically active if she wanted stardom.' All Mimi wanted to do right now was strangle the guy. She knew he meant well, but still.......

Her eyes caught a flash of blue. 'Joe!' She thought. She ran out of the court."Fine. Take five!" The manager yelled after her.

Ignoring her manager, Mimi ran until she was in the spot that the flash of blue was. "Joe!" She yelled. "Hu?" Joe was seated under a tree, studying. "Hiya!" She exclaimed cheerfully, setting herself down beside him.

"Hi." He replied, more into the books the Mimi. "Joe, I was wondering..." She traced in the dirt with her fingers. "Would you like to go to a movie Friday night?" She asked nervously. "Sure." He replied.

"O.K! You have my phone number, we'll work out the details." Mimi exclaimed cheerfully, estatic that he had said yes.

__

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

Two people walked through the park together. One had pink hair, the other blue.The pink haired girl was hanging off of her companions arm, oblivious to the look on his face and the world around. The girl looked perfectly happy but the boy looked bored, unhappy on unsatisfied.

__

I have been through changes,

but I'm still the girl you used to know.

Mimi sighed as she had picture after picture of her taken, her make up redone about fifteen thousand times, and an equal amount of plastered smiles. Her manager had talked about getting a face lift! Really! 'Who'd want to do something like that? I mean, I want to look pretty, I'll put on some make up, and a dress. I would have surgery, no matter how bad I look! That is just sick! Who could have that much disrespect for themselves?

Mimi sighed as she ran to the park. She was late to their get together, as usual. 'Damn manager.' She thought grumpily. Mimi had tried to stay with her friends as often as possible. She didn't want them to think that begin a star had gone to her head! It hadn't and she still loved her friends alot.

It's made me no different,

So tell me why you had to go.

"Huh?" The park was empty. Her friends hadn't waited for her! But then she saw a distinct shadow in the corner. She smiled. 'Joe! I knew he'd wait for me!'

Mimi went up to him, behind him and gave him a surprise attack. "RAR!!!!!" She yelled, jumping on his back. That sent him sprawling on his face. Mimi giggled, being comfortably seated on his back.

"Very funny." Joe growled. Mimi just giggled. "Where are the others?" She asked. "They didn't want to wait any longer. They didn't think you'd show up." He replied.

"Oh! But you waited for me! That is so sweet!" She exclaimed, hugging him. But to her surprise he rudely shoved her away.

"Wa?" I asked, confused, staring into his blue eyes to find an answer.

"Mimi, it's over. I'm sick of your bragging about being so successful and sick of you hanging all over me. Goodbye." He growled coldly, walking away, leaving a daze, confused and hurt Mimi.

__

Oh baby I will trade the fancy cars,

For a chance today, it's incomparable.

Mimi ran home crying. She didn't understand. Had she really bragged that much about? Had she clinged onto him to the point where she had driven him away? She would have given her life for Joe! She would have given her life for him! Her stardom, anything for Joe! Had actually had canceled things, even if they could have brought her further success, to be with him. And he have shoved that all aside and dumped her?

__

I might be sitting with the movie stars,

__

everybody say that I have it all.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Britney whispered over the table at a press conference. "Oh? Nothing. Nothing at all." Mimi said, lowering her head into her arms. She felt the tears start to come. 'Oh please no! Not now! The press will be on me like hounds! Besides, you have everything you could have ever dreamed for, why are you crying?' 'Because you don't have him.' a part of her reminded her.

__

But I can't make you love me,

Is it my life, or the things I do?

Mimi sat up in her room, crying. What had she done to drive Joe off that bad? She knew that he didn't like that she usually had to be at the studio, but still. He knew that she cut it off short as many times as she could, and if they weren't so important, wouldn't even go at all. She had paused her success for him and this was how he thanked her? 

__

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

Mimi sighed. She should have known that things wouldn't have worked out. Joe was just too good for her. He was cute, smart, kind, giving, caring. How did he even agree to go out with someone like her anyway? He could have so much better. Mimi knew she needed to get out of the house. She threw her pillows off of her face and decided to go to some memorable spots.

__

Just the thought of being close to you,

It's in comparable.

Mimi sighed as she came across the park bench. Yes, they had had many good times here. Sometimes they'd just curl up on the bench in each others arms and watch the stars. Mimi still remembered the feeling of his skin, the beat of his heart. How she missed it. The closeness, the sent of him. His touch, his beautiful eyes.

Mimi sighed as she sat down on it painfully. She remembered the night when they were here, when she had confessed her love to him. When he didn't reply she had thought that he was just too shy to admit it, and took comfort in the silence. 'Could I have been more wrong?' she thought miserably.

Then Mimi saw something that made her heart stop. It was Joe. But with another girl. She had strawberry blond hair, was tall, beautiful, and had a warm aurora around her. 'Oh god.." Mimi felt the tears start to some. So she started to run.

Mimi ran blindly, not caring where she was going, as long as it was away from that scene! She felt her heart rip into two parts, her insides tremble. She ran and ran, until she tripped over something.

__

Should be happy with the life I live, and the things I do

Seems like I have it all...

"Oww...." Mimi groaned after she landed. Pain. Shooting up her left arm. It hurt. "WAAA!!!" Mimi cried, tears now covering her face along in dirt, soil and only god knows what else.

"Wa? Mimi! What are you doing here? I thought you spent all day Monday at the studio!" Mimi looked up to see Izzy standing over her, extending his hand.

'Must have tripped over him.' She thought, with a sad, pathetic sort of smile. She extended her good arm. "Are you all right? You took quite a trip!" Izzy exclaimed, helping her up. 

"No. My arm really, really hurts." Mimi told him. Izzy frowned. "Hm. I'm not the doctor of the group but I think I can do something about it. Here, if I may escort you to my humble abode." Izzy said, bowing down. Mimi rolled her eyes, but smiled in spit of the pain. "Yeah. Whatever." So Izzy gently took her hand and lead her to his house.

__

Can't make you love me baby,

It's my life, what can I do?

"There, does that feel better?" Izzy asked, applying some type of lotion. "Hm." Mimi replied. "I think you sprained it. I'll put some bandage around it, just for extra protection." Izzy told her, taking out some special wrap.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Izzy asked. Mimi bit her lip as the tears started to come again.

There was a pause. "Mimi?" Izzy asked with some much concern in his voice she couldn't hold it in. She started to cry. "Oh Mimi!" Izzy just held Mimi in his lap for a while, while she cried out her story to him.

"poor you." He whispered. Mimi stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. There was so sincere, caring, loving. Both of their heads started to lean forward. 'Like Joes.' She thought, as her and Izzy's lip met.

__

Can't make you love me, (alright)

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

Mimi and Izzy had started dating. Mimi had gotten over Joe and Izzy had taken his place. Mimi felt so.... right now that she a Izzy were together. Like her soul had been completed. She had ever felt this way around Joe. Sure, she felt O.K around him, but not like that way she had around Izzy.

__

I can't make you love me,

It's my life, or the things I do?

Can't make you love me

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

Mimi sighed as she laid her head on Izzy's chest. She heard the sound of his heart, beating. She smiled. They had rented a movie and watched it at her house but Izzy had long gone to sleep. She never wanted the moment to end. She wanted to stay in Izzy's arms forever, and savor his every breath, his every move his every heart beat. She never wanted to leave. Never. She yawned as she slowly fell asleep.

__

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

****************************

How was that? My second song fic? I have changed my opinion about song fics. I think they're cool! It's neat that you've already got a basic idea about what the fic is going to be about, from the song, but it's also a challenge to find a situation that applies to the song. I'll shut up now. Review if you've gotten his far and haven't been scarred for life.


End file.
